Ninja Clash in the World of Magic
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Takes place after the first book, fearing for his school and students, Dumbledore enlist the help of six gennin under the command of his old friend Sarutobi. How will things change when Shinobi and Wizards clash? starts off T into M,This is not a YAOI!


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk looking over a few documents when a small humming noise preferated the air. Sarutobi made a hand gesture and the four hidden Anbu vanished. Sarutobi hit the security seal and the room was suddenly sound proof and even the most experianced Byakugun user wouldn't be able to open see inside. Not five seconds later the small heater inside the room began to morph and grow untill finally stopping in the form of a fireplace.

In a sudden flash of green flames a tall, thin old man stepped out of the fireplace and dusted some ash off his shoulder and silver hair. He was dressed in long robes, a purple cloak, a pair of half-moon specticles on his crooked nose and wearing a pair of high heeled buckled boots. He gazed about the room with light blue eyes and smiled. "This room hasn't changed in years..." His eyes then settled on a smiling Sarutobi and he returned the smile. "Ah, Hiruzen, I wasn't expecting to see you in that chair again."

Sarutobi's smile faded a little. "Unexpected things happen Albus..."

Dumbledore nodded with sad understanding. "I know what you mean..." He then smiled brightly and pulled out a scroll from his robes. "It took me a week to remember how you Shinobi make seals, but I have twelve cases of Fire Whisky. I seem to remember quite fondly how partial you were to it."

Sarutobi chuckled and nodded. "Ah, seems you haven't forgot our little escapade..." He shook his head at the memory. "Good times..."

Dumbledore walked over and reaching into his robes pulled out his wand and with a wave a chair appeared infornt of Sarutobi's desk. He sat down after passing the scroll full of Fire Whisky. "Well, as much as I wish I were here just for a pleasnt visit... alas I come here on business."

Sarutobi nodded and sat down in his chair. "What can I help you with my old friend?"

Dumbledore sighed and sunk a little into his chair. "It seems that I will be needing to hire some Shinobi."

The aged Hokage's eyes widened a fraction. "Really? I wasn't expecting this... You know what my world is like... what has happened that can possibly need a Shinobi's skill?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "During the previous school year at Hogwarts a teacher, our defense against the dark arts professor, was sharing his body with..." There was a pause. "Voldemort."

"That's impossible Albus..." Sarutobi muttered sitting up straighter in his chair. "I thought you told me that Voldemort was finaly finished off by the Potter child."

"As impossible as it may seem... he has returned... I always suspected that there might be a chance... a way for him to come back and he had proven it possible." The old Headmaster confessed.

Sarutobi gave a nod. "This is a grave matter indeed... What do you require?"

"In a nut shell," Dumbledore began. "...our school is no longer secure and I need Shinobi to look after the school and a certain student of mine."

"Potter," Sarutobi said matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes... This year has shown me that we might need a little more than the 'avarage' help."

"Well as much as I'd like to help you Albus, Konoha has been in a hole that we are just starting to get out of again." Sarutobi confessed with a sad expression. "The Third Shinobi war took a lot out of us, and then, a little more than thirteen years ago on October 10, the Kyuubi No Kitzune, the Nine-Tailed King of the Bijuu attacked and we lost almost as much in the war as we did in a single night. We need our Shinobi, everything from Chunnin to Anbu in the village to bring in income and for the Village's protection. I can not spare them to go off with you to your world for who knows how long..."

Dumbledoor nodded in understanding. "I know that you need your strongest here Hiruzen... but I was not going to request them," Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Infact, I wish to hire a pure Gennin team... maybe two. They would blend in far easier than adults and It would give them a chance to learn another way of using the magical energy that flows through them..."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "You mean... send a bunch of Gennin into a world unknown to all except for only two people in this world, those two being us, and have them guard a whole school, let alone Potter, from the greatest evil wizard since Grindelwald! Have you finally lost it Albus!"

"It's not as bad as it seems Hiruzen, it will take a few years before Voldemort can possibly return again... I just want some insurance if you would, to put an old mans fears to rest."

Sarutobi after a moment calmed down and sunk into his chair. "You've gone senile Albus..." He muttered. "...and I guess that means I have as well." Sarutobi then gave a tired smile. "Very well, I have four current Gennin Squads on active duty... three are fresh while one has had a year in survice. You can have your pick off six of them, you may even mix and match if need be... All I need to do is get the files."

Dumbledore smiled and gave a nod. "I will make my choices before sundown," Dumbledore then raised his wand. "As it stands...we, oh what do you Shinobi say, have some time to kill?" Two glasses appeared and Sarutobi grinned. "Lets have us a drink." And with that said the two old friends began to enjoy another small moment of peace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
